The present invention relates to a convenient frame with a stand the use of which can be selected between use in a state that the frame is hung on a wall face of a building and use in a state that the frame is stood on a table surface for showing various exhibit sheets such as pictures, photos, diplomas, certificates at home.
This type of frame with a stand has already been proposed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-219037, and this is regarded as a known technique most approximate to the present invention.
Namely, in the second embodiment disclosed in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 of this known invention includes is a tabletop stand (stand) (5), and a pair of strap-hanging hook portions (A1) and (A1) arranged in line along the shorter side of a rectangular photo ornament fixture (frame) and a pair of strap-hanging hook portions (A2) and (A2) arranged in line along the longer side of the same photo ornament fixture, provided on a back side structure (2) of the frame (1).
By tying a strap (R) to the strap-hanging hook portions (A1) and (A1), the photo ornament fixture can be hung on the wall face of a building and used in a state that a shorter side is at the top, and by tying the strap (R) to the other strap-hanging hook potions (A2) and (A2), the photo ornament fixture can be hung on the wall face of the building and used in a state that a longer side is at the top.
However, the summary described in the claims of the known invention simply aims at an increase in easiness of production and relates to “a photo ornament fixture including a frame (1) whose back side (1a) is formed into a flat plane, and a back side structure (2) to be fixed to the back side (1a) of the frame (1), wherein the back side structure (2) includes a glass plate (3), a plastic-made holder plate member (4), and a tabletop leg (5), and on the holder plate member (4), a shallow concave portion (6) in which the glass plate (3) is fitted is formed and the tabletop leg (5) is attached, and a slit (7) is provided for inserting a photo (P) between the back side (3a) of the glass plate (3) and the bottom face (6a) of the concave portion (6) in a state that the glass plate (3) is fitted,” and no description is included about an explanation of a construction for turning the tabletop leg (5) according to the usage state that a shorter side or a longer side is at the top of the photo ornament fixture or a method for operating this turning.
With this point of view, even if the reciprocal arrow shown in FIG. 3 suggests turning of the tabletop leg (5), when it means free turning at 360 degrees, in a case where the photo ornament fixture is hung on a wall face of a building in a state that a longer side is at the top as shown in FIG. 6, the tabletop leg (5) is not hidden behind the frame (1) but dangles and is ungracefully exposed from the lower end of the frame (1) due to its own weight.
This is because no fixing member for locking the tabletop leg (5) so as to prevent it from dangling is provided, and this phenomenon also happens when the photo ornament fixture is hung on a wall face of a building in a state that a shorter side is at the top.
In addition, in the construction of the known invention, when hanging the photo ornament fixture on a wall face of a building, it is necessary to specially find a strap (R) for hanging the photo ornament fixture and selectively tie the prepared strap (R) to either the strap-hanging hook portions (A1) and (A1) or the strap-hanging hook portions (A2) and (A2), and therefore this is still very troublesome and inconvenient.
Furthermore, in the back side structure (2) of the known invention, the number of slits (7) for inserting a photo (P) formed between the back side (3a) of the glass plate (3) and the bottom face (6a) of the concave portion (6) is one and its size is unaltering, so that it cannot be adapted to a change in size of the photo (P), and when a small photo (P) is inserted, an excessive margin appears and the ornamental effect is impaired.